Tonteo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Rose Weasley está probando en la Torre de Astronomía. Scorpius Malfoy la sigue, aunque no le convence que ella se ponga a hacer esas cosas... - Reto Friendzone, foro EEQCR - Gui


**Gui**: Como para no seguir con mi tradición de adicta a los retos (ya que estamos, quería presentaros mi nuevo premio: **gané el Scorse Award en la categoría Adicto a los Retos** (es decir que tuve el primer y único lugar premiado) del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Podéis ir a verlo aquí: (h, t, t, p, :, barra barra, www, punto, fanfiction, punto, net, barra, topic, barra 118222/100721692/1/Scorse-Awards-Trofeos), y no es por hacer publicidad).

En ese mismo foro, entonces, me he apuntado al **reto Friendzone**, en el que veremos sufrir a cualquier buena Scorse porque uno de los dos personajes no está por la labor de ser pareja del otro, ¡qué calamidad! Tenía impuestos un **objeto, alhajero musical con bailarina** (si no sabes lo que es, lee el fic), y un **lugar, Torre de Astronomía**.

**Disclaimer**: Todo aquí es de Rowling, salvo mi puesto como ganadora de adicta a los retos, salvo el objeto que me ha tocado, salvo la historia que me voy a inventar yo, y no son de Rowling ni FanFiction ni el ordenador en el que escribo esto.

* * *

**Tonteo**

Por ahí sale Rose Weasley, zapatos rotos en los pies (en su inicio eran esos tan feos que te hacen pies de pato que comercializó All Star y que se llaman Converse, lo que pasa es que los de Rose no eran de la marca original, sino unos de imitación de los chinos, marca Javer, que había conseguido por 16 libras) en los que aún se apreciaba el color rosa fucsia y que le ha estado escondiendo a su madre desde hace por lo menos año y medio, porque le gustaba el look que le daban y rotos eran aún más guays. Los vaqueros que lleva están en buen estado porque se los envió su tía Audrey hace poco (Audrey siempre le pasaba los vaqueros que ya no usaba, tenían la misma talla, y dejaba de usarlos cuando para Rose estaban casi nuevos). La camiseta deja mucho que desear, está comida por las polillas, pero está parcialmente tapada por la túnica de Hogwarts, abierta pero descolocada, en la que nadie ve la insignia de Gryffindor pero sí la adivina, porque Rose Weasley no puede estar en ningún tipo de ecuación con otra solución que no sea Gryffindor.

Rose Weasley, mascadora de chicle a diario, incluso en clase de Historia de la Magia y hay que tener huevos, con todo el perdón que merece semejante expresión, pero lo dicen sus amigas, no el pobre narrador que no tendría que usar palabras malsonantes si no las usase su protagonista, canta fatal, pero le da igual lo que los demás piensen porque canta a todas horas y en cualquier momento, salvo en clase de Pociones porque la profesora Pink da miedo, y en clase de Encantamientos porque Legendre está buenísimo y ella está ocupada con otras partes de su cuerpo, lejanas a las cuerdas vocales.

Aunque tiene un pasado de besos en fiestas (el primero se lo dio a un chico de cuarto cuando ella estaba en segundo. No recuerda su nombre pero él le tocó las inexistentes tetas y se chafó y se fue), y muchos besos, porque para olvidar el primero hay que meterse muchos más en la cabeza (ahora puede intentar confundirlo con la vez en la que Greg Urquart le metió mano sin saber lo que hacía y mejor no os cuento el final, y con la vez en la que un niño de un curso menos le dijo que besaba peor que el calamar gigante), a Rose ya no le interesan tanto los chicos. Salir con Jerry Dale fue gratificante, porque era un tío listo, un Slytherin sin escrúpulos a la hora en la que toca pero cuya conversación estaba siempre bien llevada (sólo tocaba los temas que sabía que a Rose le interesaban y comprendía). Y cuando se acostó con Harry Frobisher (no era la primera vez, la primera vez fue con Jerry) llegó a experimentar eso de la pasión con todas las letras, esa pasión en la que el cerebro también está disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero los chicos le aburren.

Rose ahora mismo está saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar en el que se ha escondido para que no la vea el Conserje, aunque ella cree que es un armario de escobas. Y se dirige hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Tiene una cita. Con una chica.

En realidad se le ha insinuado ella (la chica). En una fiesta. Y de día. Mirándola con ojitos y rozándola todo el rato. La chica, que está en quinto y debería concentrarse en sus TIMOS, porque Rose ya los tiene y puede perder el tiempo, le ha dicho: me encanta la Torre de Astronomía los lunes a las diez de la noche. Rose ha decidido aceptar la propuesta, porque en realidad quiere probar. Nunca ha besado a una chica. ¿Será igual de extraño que la primera vez que besó a un chico?

Cuando llega a la Torre de Astronomía no hay nadie. Espera quince minutos mirando las estrellas, porque aunque sea una rebelde, las estrellas la calman, pero tampoco aparece en ese tiempo. Ha llegado antes y ya es tarde. No se puede creer que esa chica sea una calienta... en fin, hasta con las mujeres. Porque Rose no piensa perseguirla. Si quiere probar a liarse con una chica, puede hacerlo en cualquier momento. Así que se levanta y se va. Y en el pasillo que la lleva a las escaleras, para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, se encuentra con la chica. Ella la mira con cara insinuante.

-¿Estabas por aquí? -Rose no piensa ceder.

-Paseaba, pero encuentro que vacía, la Torre de Astronomía no tiene interés.

-Podemos ir a jugar.

-O podemos jugar aquí -dice Rose, acercándose a la chica. La besa un segundo y ella se aparta. Rose la mira de lado, como evaluándola, y la chica le devuelve el beso, un poco mejor. Pero luego se corta. Además, antes de que nadie diga nada se oyen unos pasos. La chica sale corriendo y Rose decide esconderse detrás de un tapiz, pero las voces van por otro camino.

Decide seguirlas, porque sí, y acaba descubriendo que es el final de una ronda de prefectos y que uno de ellos es el de Gryffindor porque se despide del otro delante de las escaleras que están estipuladas para engañar a los de otras casas haciéndoles creer que se va por ahí a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando no es cierto. Rose, poco interesada en seguir el camino de su prefecto, se vuelve por donde ha venido mientras los pasos del otro o de la otra se alejan en la otra dirección, pensando que está cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy termina su ronda de prefecto a la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre, mirando como Dick Redwine sube por las falsas escaleras. No es que le mienta a Dick, es que el pobre no tiene por qué saber que Scorpius sabe perfectamente cómo se llega a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y qué aspecto tiene.

Scorpius Malfoy va bien vestido y su inteligencia se ve a la legua, en la insignia azul que lleva al pecho en su túnica de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw con honor y para siempre. Es un silbador profesional y eso se dispone a hacer mientras se dirige hacia su Torre cuando oye tras él los pasos despreocupados de alguna chiquilla desobediente. Así que, como sus habilidades de gato atigrado se lo permiten, la sigue sin hacer ningún sonido. Cuando la alcanza reconoce a Rose Weasley, más por los zapatos destrozados que por otra cosa, porque cualquier Weasley tendría el pelo rojo alborotado a las once de la noche por los pasillos desiertos (eso si decidimos creer que va sola a alborotarse el cabello a esas horas y por ahí, porque si se lo han alborotado otras manos, alguien más debe de haber, y cerca) de Hogwarts.

Podría decirse que a Scorpius, Rose le hace tilín. Nadie sabe si es por lo zurrapastroso de su atiendo o porque no es tan fea, o solo porque ella ignora de tal forma su existencia (no a posta, qué va, es que simplemente los Ravenclaw no le interesan desde que uno le hizo no sé qué en una fiesta, y eso, a parte de Scorpius, son, solo en su curso, cuatro chicos) que Scorpius se siente poco querido y quiere remediarlo. Scorpius lo explica así: es sólo que ella es un poco más perfecta. Explicación poco convincente para cualquiera que quiera detalles jugosos sobre los sueños eróticos de Scorpius Malfoy (que, para desgracia de nuestras lectoras y de todos los personajes de esta historia, Scorpius no tiene. No porque no quiera, la verdad es que no le importaría nada, pero simplemente no recuerda nunca sus sueños. Bueno, a veces. Pero nunca los sueños eróticos. Quizás es que se masturba lo suficientemente a menudo como para no estar inconscientemente necesitado. Quizás es sólo que duerme muy bien).

Scorpius, analizando el paseo de Rose, ha decidido que se dirige hacia la Torre de Astronomía, elección del todo apropiada. Pero no quiere seguirla si es que las manos que se supone que tienen que alborotarle el pelo esta noche aún no lo han hecho y la esperan ahí arriba. Así que la para antes.

-Rose Weasley, qué placer verte esta noche. Qué pena que esté terminantemente prohibido y tenga que castigarte.

-Hola Malfoy. No te molestes, ya vuelvo a casa.

-¿No vas hacia la Torre...?

-Sí, pero de todas formas, la que me quería esperar ahí ha salido huyendo. Sólo pretendía ver las estrellas.

-Qué romántico. Espera, ¿la? ¿Cuándo has cambiado de acera? -Y realmente le parece una información alarmante. Que Rose Weasley decida ser lesbiana no entra en sus planes.

-Desde que los chicos no me prestan la atención que necesito.

-Oh, eso sólo hay que pedirlo -le insinúa él, acercándose más-. ¿Conoces la historia del alhajero musical de Rowena?

-¿Alhajero?

-Sí, una de esas cajitas de música con una bailarina dentro que hacen música. Es un objeto muggle, o eso creen ellos. De hecho, ellos creen que todo su mundo es muggle. Ni siquiera saben lo que es ser muggle porque ignoran la magia. Deberías saber lo que es, ¿no tienes familia muggle?

-Sí, y sé lo que es, nunca había oído la palabra alhajero.

-Pues bien, Rowena es la inventora de ese alhajero. Se lo regaló a su hija Helena, y no te lo escondo, es la Dama Gris. En principio sólo había una bailarina dentro encantada para bailar al son de la música que tocaba una pequeña orquesta encerrada en la caja. En la Edad Media eran un poco truculentos. Obligar así a músicos a tocar encerrados en una caja en miniatura... Pero además, como Rowena es Rowena, había escondido en él una imagen, un retrato de Helena hecho por uno de los mejores pintores de la época. En él se veía tan bella que cuando lo viese, Helena no se sentiría insegura. Pero por razones trágicas de la historia y alguna que otra despreocupación de Helena, jamás vio el retrato y jamás se consideró tan bella como era realmente.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

Digamos que Scorpius Malfoy no se ha inventado toda la historia. Lo de que Rowena le regaló a Helena un retrato para que se viese tan guapa como era es verdad. Todo lo demás se lo ha inventado. Y claramente, lo ha hecho para ligar con Rose. Pero Rose Weasley tiene el defecto de ser muy directa. Demasiado. Podría haber jugado con él un ratito.

-No, sólo estoy diciendo que deberías darles una oportunidad a los chicos adecuados, en vez de echarte a perder con chicos idiotas que no te aprecian.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas Rose -dice, muy seguro de sí mismo por fuera, pensando que si era tan directo como ella quizás se amedrenta y se deja ligar como la gente normal.

-Vaya, lo siento, tú a mí no.

E intentando obviar el dolor de ese hecho, Scorpius sigue hablando.

-Porque le gustas a mucha gente. A mí, tus zapatos me parecen encantadores. Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que vas a ir por el mal camino. La homosexualidad femenina priva a los hombres de muchas mujeres que valían la pena.

-La heterosexualidad priva a las mujeres de las mujeres que valen la pena.

-Ahí le has dado. Acepto mi derrota.

Y se le acerca para besarla. Justo cuando cierra los ojos, Rose gira la cara. La mejilla de Rose no está mal pero él quisiera más.

-Qué pena que sea tan tarde y haya que volver a la Sala Común -comenta Rose, ignorando ese beso-. Gracias por no castigarme.

Scorpius no sabe si odiarla porque todo parece indicar que ha aceptado el ligoteo para librarse de un castigo que de todas formas él no le iba a poner. Por otro lado, quizás está jugando a tira y afloja con él. Quizás le está probando. Y no puede con la expectación, quiere que llegue ya mañana para probar otro sistema.

* * *

Y... esto es todo amigos. A mi me encanta. Y tengo sueño, buenas noches!

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
